Absense Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Soon, Robin and her girlfriend Buttercup will be approaching majorly big changes in life, determining their future after High School, and one night Robin wants to make it clear how badly she misses the tomboy some days. On the other hand, Buttercup is worried she may end up hurting her, due to her super abilities. Rated for smut. F/F Yuri. Some rough moments, but nothing too kinky.
1. You're mine tonight!

(For those of you who read my stuff frequently, you probably figured I'd do this eventually. The girls are teens here, so don't get you pants in a knot too bad over it. lol).

Robin was losing her patience.

It had been years since she and the tough-as-nails Powerpuff had entered a romantic relationship. Recently, she'd begun to experience an instance of Deja vu: where the tomboy would leave her at the moment where they'd finally gotten time to spend together. She figured this sorta thing would happen when they got together. So the saying goes: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Coming close to finishing high school, the girls knew they'd have little time to enjoy together, preparing for the exams and sorting out placements for college. That being Robin was going to college. The green hued puff was taking an alternative route in life and wanting to go into entrepreneurship. No way was she gonna be someone else's lackey. If there was going to be a boss, it was going to be herself. In short, unless they were living together, the chances of seeing one another were going to be a heck of a lot slimmer.

The desperation was only made worse by the sheer fact that as of late, the chocolate haired teen was beginning to fantasize rather intimately about the Powerpuff Girl. Most girls in class had already discussed their first time in the locker rooms, where eavesdropping was unavoidable, one or two admitting to having to drop out of academia, because they were pregnant. It was scary. As the days went on, Robin found herself gradually seeping out of her usual self: often per-occupied, quiet and well behaved, she was having moments where it was too much and she'd take time out during the school day to go to the bathroom and masturbate. Why did it have to be so frustrating? She was so worried about 'being a nuisance' or 'being a waste of time' when Buttercup could be studying or saving the day from retched creatures hellbent on mashing the city into rubble. Now, Robin had held it out too long. Buttercup was going to be hers alone tonight.

* * *

"What's up, Robin?" came the standard greeting. Over the years, Buttercup's voice had become unintentionally sultry to the maiden's ears. It was rather low, deep, in comparison to the squeak-toy cheerleaders and made the butterflies in the 'normie's' chest flutter all the more rapidly.

"P-pretty good. Come in" she offered.

Mr and Mrs Snyder were out for the weekend, leaving Robin in charge of the house. A frail old Ginger gave a crackly, delighted murmur as a greeting, losing her ability to give and enthusiastic meow long ago.

As, the door closed, the eager teen snatched ahold of the tomboy and brought her into a hard kiss, surprising the puff no doubt, but who didn't think once to pull away from the embrace. Keeping it soft, sweet, Buttercup caressed the girl's hair, holding her close. Despite reciprocating the gesture, it was clear the heroine was attempting to keep the moment 'innocent', however Robin had grown tired of waiting and delved in, nipping the rebel's bottom lip and slipping her tongue rather aggressively into the tomboy's mouth.

Apparently, the switch had been flicked and Buttercup withdrew an erotic groan, low enough to be perceived as a growl, which served to arouse Robin even further, and she pushed the hazel haired gal onto the living room couch, letting her beautiful locks splay messily on the material.

Seeing the elevating heat and tension in the moment, Ginger took it upon herself to latch onto the curtains with her claws and pull them shut. Murmuring again, she made her way upstairs to give the lovers some privacy.

Chewing her lip, excited but admittedly half afraid, Robin stared longingly up at Buttercup, who returned the gaze rather sternly. The tomboy wriggled her shoulders to allow for her leather coat to slip off and down her arms, letting her cast it aside with ease and maintained a rather aggressive expression, a firm frown that was accompanied by a fierce blush. There was no need for words.

Both of them had wanted this for so long, but with their duties, their responsibilities, they had to put each others needs and their own on hold. Too much time had delayed them and this moment was particularly intense and filled with rich, vivid details that were being mentally drank in to savor this precious time.

Before Buttercup had gone further to undress, Robin's thirst broke through and she clamored and crawled on the couch quickly to lift the other girl's shirt and nuzzle and press kisses to her smooth tummy hungrily, causing the boisterous raven haired babe to moan, allowing for her hips to buck slightly, at the rapidly growing arousal inside her. The eagerness and determination in the beautiful femme rattled her brain, ridding her slightly of anticipations of what their first time would be like. She imagined Robin would be so passive and timid, a precious girl as delicate as china, resting against fresh pink linen surrounded by petals, candles and gentle aroma of rose and lavender. She'd be afraid to tamper with and hurt her, but at the same time, would be influenced to tease and torment her, so as to hear her adorable feminine cries. However, in this case, their expressions were more lustful, hungry and bold. It would nonetheless still be an amazing memory. The abandon of overly romanticized ideals were honestly kind of a relief to the tomboy and she grinned, now imagining how raw and rough their love making was going to be.

Robin was eating the Powerpuff alive, yanking up her lime-green shirt and pulling down her bootleg jeans, unwrapping her hastily like a present for her birthday. Rather startled by the pace, the tomboy smirked and aided the girl in her mission, yanking down her jeans to her ankles, along with her panties, causing the normie to gasp and for her face to fill up with beet red in astonishment. The smell of Buttercup's pussy hit her hard and, driven by the mood, the Powerpuff guided her face to her crotch. Obediently, the chocolate haired teen began to lick at the exposed area, taking the clit into her mouth to suck with delicious moans and whimpers. The girl smiled, hearing the Powerpuff's grunts and growls and grabbed her waist, bobbing her head back and forth on her bud.

It was amazing. Feeling Robin explore her so adventurously, so confidently, made the tomboy shiver pleasantly and she gazed down with a fierce flush, her hand stroking the girl's hair. Moans emitted from the teen vibrated through the sensitive organ and Buttercup let out a low moan.

"Nnngh... your tongue... use more of your tongue" snarled the raven haired gal, snatching a fist full of Robin's gorgeous hair and holding it aside, to see her girlfriend pretty, baby blue eyes look up at her.

It was so adorable, so sexy and the submissive girl obliged and stopped sucking to lap at the tomboy's soaked lips. Her own were thoroughly soaked and Robin also growled, cutely, quickly unfastening her belt buckle to her skinny jeans and delving her velvet paws inside to please herself. Her core throbbed with desire, begging for the 'toughest-fighter' to take her. She didn't just want to be made love to, she wanted to be ravaged. She wanted to be fucked.

Soon, Robin found her muzzle caked with sweet fluids and the green eyed gal held her away with a series of ecstatic panting. Buttercup was close, but she didn't want to finish just yet...

 **End of Part One**

(How's that? Want more? If so, let me know and I'll get to work on the next chapter)


	2. Predator and prey

Previously, the living room had been hinted with a pleasant smell of vanilla, emitted from candles, alongside other ornaments, dotted along the mantle piece. Now, after the frantic movements of the horny teenagers, there was a lingering scent that was musky: a sweetness accompanied with body odor, that would otherwise been considered repulsive, but now was fueling the intimate intentions of the lovers. Buttercup had chucked aside her trousers with a thud and clink, from her wallet and phone in the pockets that were decorated with chains and spiked studs. Robin realized her own attempts of titillation were being met with absolute determination: it was like a hungry wild cat was coming to devour its prey, as defenseless as a startled rabbit. The panther lunged forth, jumping in for the kill, so to speak, and the bunny embraced it.

A lustful whine escaped her, as her body was pressed down onto the couch with the tomboy's own. She caressed and rubbed between the normal teens legs gently, her voice, once sultry and smooth, now rough and husky. She nuzzled Robin's neck with her ruffled locks, affectionately, like some feline, and nipped and licked along her throat to her ear, where she proceeded to tug at the lobe and shell of the squirming babe's ear with her teeth. Succumbing to the bold, aggressive motions, the tomboy's other hand squeezing the chocolate haired maiden's small tits, Robin delved her hand helpfully between the dominant girl's legs, which accomplished an amusing small jerk and moan of surprise. Giggling sweetly, between pleasured purrs, she rubbed a bit harder at Buttercup's labia and the tomboy shot her a half-lidded, cheeky smirk. Robin's clit throbbed, seeing the desire and love reflected in the girl's glazed over emerald eyes. It took her breath away, her heart thumping wildly and she blushed, looking up at the beautiful, raven haired woman.

She thought back to the gross and, somewhat depressing, details she'd overheard in the locker room. Some instances recalled was the guy 'finishing early', 'not having enough stamina or being drunk and masking the darlings with booze and pizza breath. Some, not all. Others were simply not satisfied by the experience, others fearing it was 'their fault', not looking pretty enough and then rare instances where the couples were legitimately happy with one another and treasured the experience, but didn't really talk out loud about, because, why should they have to? In any case, she had little to go in regards to same-sex... sex. She didn't really know what to expect. She'd seen videos, but she figured very quickly it was more to cater towards guys and not so much real gay women. However, she had to admit, the mystery of it probed her curiosity, and even arousal in that moment, further. She really wanted to know.

She gasped, and heard and goofy chuckle of intrigue from the tomboy, who had spread her legs, positioned them on their sides, spooning and had begun lightly, ever so lightly, fingering the horny teen. Robin struggled to maintain her whimpering pleas. She was desperate now. Her want for her lover seared through her hotly, like she was slowly, but surely, roasting alive from the teasing. It shot through her body, like electricity and her hips lifted up quicker to meet Buttercup's hand, but the devil grinned and kept at her own pace, watching the sex hungry babe's expression.

"D-Damn it, Buttercup.." she half chuckled, half whined, frustrated by her girlfriend, who resumed dipping her finger tip into her gently, her other hand up her top, fondling her small breasts. Occasionally, she'd reach her lips to plant firm kisses on them.

"Gotta problem?" she queried cockily. That damn smirk.

The hazel haired babe grabbed at the couch material, biting her lip, as she listened to the tomboy chuckle, as she tormented her. Her legs opened further and her chest rose and fell heavily from the torture, her face crimson and already feeling a bead of sweat run from her side. At that moment, she growled and shuffled onto her front, urging the green hued puff to re-arrange herself and fiercely blush herself, seeing her girlfriend raises her behind for her, in a doggy style position, like she were some bitch in heat.

"You're an asshole, sometimes, you know that?" breathed Robin, her hair splayed messily, covering her eyes some.

A cheeky grin found her and she wiggled her ass, exposing her soaked pussy. Buttercup's heart raced, watching the lips drip. Feeling her clit throb, like a small cock, she leaned down to lap and lick at the drenched region, making Robin moan and whine again, pushing herself back to meet her tongue. Withdrawing to strip herself of her shirt and lacy black bra, she clamped her hands on the girls behind and proceeded to thrust her hips into her.

Simulating intercourse, the tomboy grinned, hearing the blue eyed teen cry out in ecstasy, feeling the girl's hips meet with her ass. Robin's panting and moaning was music to the ears and Buttercup leaned forward some, her arms reaching under to rub her girlfriends clit. A delighted squeak!

"Yes!" cried the ecstatic girl, backing herself more into the dominant teen's hips and grasp. "Yes... yes..."

Fuck. Her voice.

The sensation was driving the two wild and the tomboy snarled and growled, like an animal, thrusting her hips harder into her, trying to keep control of herself, hearing the slaps of their meeting skin fill the room, along with Robin's incredibly erotic groans.

"Nnngh... ah.. w-wait" said the submissive teen. "W-wait... hang on"

However, her words went unheard and the Powerpuff continued, thrusting harder. Arching her back, whining loudly, Robin perched herself up, however, her change in position only accelerated her impending orgasm further.

She panicked, reaching under to try to still Buttercup's rapidly moving hand, that was sending her into a state of absolute bliss "Aaah! No!... w-wait... I don't... I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum, baby!" panted the tomboy. Her strands of black hung in front of her closed eyes some, as she thrust quicker at that information. "Cum for me"

Robin had wanted to prolong the moment, the want for release, to make the night long, but her she was fast approaching that moment "I... I... I'm cumming!"

With that, a loud euphoric cry left the girl and she covered her mouth, muffling her pleasured exclamations, feeling the pulsing of her region under her girlfriends soaked paws. However, she wasn't spent. Her climax only drove her further for more and she turned to bring the tomboy into an aggressive kiss. Buttercup's hands explored the girl all over, taking her in: her beautiful legs, the curve in her back, her slim tummy, her breasts, and she pressed hungry kisses to her neck, urging some cute whimpers. Robin nuzzled the girl passionately, and went to nip the raven haired rebel's earlobe, resulting in a moan.

"Mind the studs" whispered the tomboy with caution, smiling.

The chocolate haired gal stopped. "Sorry"

"'s okay"

Buttercup smiled, kissing her softly, thinking that the girl may have had enough and was taking it easy to accommodate the after-sex glow, but was thrown of guard, seen the teen reciprocate rather intensely, biting the powerpuff's bottom lip and urging her to fall back on her back this time. She gazed up at the sweaty teen, looking down at her lover with amor.

"Please..." she whispered, stroking her hair. "I want more"

"More?" she replied dumbly, astonished.

"I want you to fuck me" Robin said plainly, blushing. "I want you inside me"

 **End of Part Two**

 _(I apologise if a certain paragraph came across as somewhat hetero-phobic or downplaying to guys, that wasn't the intention at all. It's more to reflect my own experience of hearing girls talk about that kinda shit in the changing rooms late in secondary school. To be honest, some of it made me feel sorry for guys when girls would say that kinda stuff behind their fella's backs, although I don't doubt maybe there's a handful of assholes who'd say shit about girls. Anyways, hope you're enjoying this and will post again pretty soon)._


	3. Getting Rough

Tonight had done it's duty in offering Buttercup a new perspective on her girlfriend. Who she once had presumed was a timid girl, obedient, reserved teen had distorted into a naughty nymph. She gazed up at the girl straddling her lips, staring back down somewhat expectedly, and couldn't bring herself to muster a single sentence. It was giving her a chance to admire the delicate shape of her lover. Softly bringing her hands up to glide over the curves and dips of the chocolate haired babe's body, she finally brought herself to utter rather quietly.

"I... I can't..."

Robin's eyes widened at that and leaned down some, unintentionally rubbing their groins together, producing an aroused grunt and groan from the both of them. "Why not?" Her voice had become a whisper again, some sadness indicated in it, like she'd done something wrong.

"I... I'm afraid... I'll end up hurting you"

"No, you won't"

"I will" the puff affirmed, her eyes averting to the floor. "I know I will"

The buzz was dying, quite heavily and in an effort to save it, Robin pressed her lips to the tomboy, who whimpered and bucked her hips up into her in response, urging a small squeak. "I'd tell you if something was wrong"

"I know, I know" Buttercup repeated, sighing. "I'd just hate the idea of doing something wrong at all"

"Well" proposed the maiden, flicking back her hazel hair, long enough to cover her behind "you'll never know unless you try."

Touche.

"C'mon, Buttercup" she persuaded, going to nip the raven haired teens ear. "Show me what you're made of"

A shiver ran down the puff's spine, hearing her voice become so sensual and silky. She wanted her bad.

"You're scared of it turning into some power trip?" she continued, running her nails lightly along her side, resulting in further tweaks and pleasant shivers. "That you'll be too rough with me? ...Maybe that's what I want"

All it took was hearing that confession and the emerald eyed puff bolted from her position. Robin was being embraced, mid-air, in the living room and before she could say anything, she'd been flipped upside down, undoubtedly scaring the wits out of her temporarily, before a euphoric sensation found her and pleasured moans and cries left her, leading her to close her eyes.

The tomboy feasted hungrily on her girlfriend's pussy, licking over and in-between the labia lips, lightly nipping the skin near her clit teasingly, causing her to yelp. Snickering, she buried her face further, sucking on the tips of her lips, sparking high pitched whines or surprise and ecstasy, before diving her tongue into. Robin tensed, more from surprise, then became butter in the puff's arms. The feeling of hanging upside down was foreign to her, but she had no fear at all that the hero would drop her, more so the blood was rushing to her head.

"B-buttercup!" she wailed, helplessly. "C-Could we l-lie down... my head..."

"Oh, sorry!" Buttercup said, with a nervous chuckle.

Finding herself safe on the couch again, she hummed with delight, feeling the powerpuffs muzzle bury into her genitals again, occasional sucks and slurps made from the ravenous lover. Purring, the blue eyed maiden ran her fingers through the tomboy's short hair. Unlike her sisters who'd grown theirs out, Buttercup had kept hers relatively short, mainly for work purposes, but it didn't deviate too much from the hair cut she had growing up, where it just reached her shoulders when let down. Her fingertips ventured further, her thumbs caressing the girl's cheeks and rubbing behind the head, urging more for the hungry puff.

"F-feels so good... oh Buttercup, please... take me" she panted.

However, Buttercup ignored her request and took the girl's clit between her lips to suck instead, igniting a series of blissful noises from Robin.

"N-no... please, Buttercup... don't make me cum yet... I want you!" she begged, her delicate fingers now grabbing fistfuls of black locks, almost trying to restrain her lover, who was bobbing her head up and down on her clit. Their buds weren't that big so to speak, but the sensation was incredible, like giving a guy a blowjob.

"Stop! Buttercup... I want you inside me!" she pleaded, her grabbing more vicious and, letting her animal out some, she began aggressively thrusting her hips into the tomboy's face, making it hard for her to breath. Flabbergasted, Buttercup allowed her to ride it out, loving the hard gripping of her hair, being dominated, as it turned her on all the more.

Feeling the powerpuff's surrender, she released her hair and fell back, panting cutely, embarrassed by her requests escalating into the demands of a small brat. However, Buttercup, also panting, loved every minute of it and was shocked by exactly HOW much she enjoyed it. The realization of that information caused the tomboy to blush deeply. Curious, she shuffled over to her girlfriend, in-between her legs, and began thrusting her hips into her with a sly grin.

"Noooo! Buttercup!" whined the hazel haired teen.

The emerald eyed rebel snickered at the protests, like some kid who wasn't getting their way. She resumed bumping their groins together, occasionally their lower lips meeting, resulting in a quiet gasp from them both. Leaning to nip and lick along her neck again, the tomboy grinned, hearing the adorable whimpers, as she picked up the pace. All the whine, the arms and legs of the submissive gal were enveloping around her, holding her close.

"Fuck you, Buttercup" she hissed, non-threateningly. "Fucking asshole"

It was still a surprise to take in the intense profanity coming from the begging teen, a she was someone you wouldn't hear in a million years drop a simple swear, let alone the f-bomb. However, it fueled their passion all the more. Even more so was the way the ravaged girl began to rake her nails along the puff's back. The bucks became harder and Robin moaned loudly in her lover's embrace. The tomboy loved it. The sensation of her nails, the minor sting and pain, like ice against her fiery flesh, that was beginning to weep sweat more and more.

Grunting, looking at her girlfriend rather fiercely from behind stray strands of hazel, she muttered rather angrily "Take me already, you son of a bitch! Fuck me"

Two could play at that game. Buttercup grinned, leaning so their noses were inches apart, also having strands of black cover her eyes some. "You'd like that, huh? You wanna get wrecked?"

"Do it already! Fuck me. Make me your bitch"

The puff whipped herself back from the close confrontation and she clapped her hands, placing them over her groin, where a glow of light blazed. As it faded, a green phallus was between the raven haired teen's legs and bobbed in the air. A dozen questions arose from witnessing that odd spectacle, but Robin figured, for time's sake, she'd ask just one.

"Will that get me... pregnant?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Only if you want it to-"

"Please don't" she retorted quickly, provoking a soft laugh from the tomboy.

"I figured"

Groaning, the chocolate haired gal began fingering herself, preparing herself, as she knew her girlfriend wouldn't be able to due to lack of fingers. A soft, satisfied smile crept across the tomboy's face, watching Robin prepare herself. She didn't know that she could have the phallus shrink and enlarge any way she wanted, making the fingering probably unnecessary, but it was a feast for the eyes, seeing how badly her girlfriend wanted her. Her pussy drooled, taking the second, then third finger. The pace of them was rapid, but didn't last long and the determination, accompanied by mewls and coos of want and desire, made Buttercup wetter by the second. Withdrawing the soaked fingers, the teen looked up at the powerpuff, ready.

"Thanks for the show" the tomboy remarked.

"Eat me" fired the hazel haired gal playfully.

Buttercup shot back "Already done so"

With that, the powerpuff grabbed her phallus and poked it into her entrance testingly. Motioning herself back and forth, gradually getting a bit deeper, she analyzed her lovers face for signs of discomfort. She should be fine, as the size was fairly close to the thickness of the three fingers Robin had in herself previously. Given the 'all clear', she buried her cock deep inside and felt the arms of the girl wrap around her tightly, with a small whimper.

 **End of Part Three**

 _(Final chapter is coming up. Hope you guys have enjoyed this and will update very soon)_


	4. Wow

As acknowledged before, Buttercup had pictured their love making session beforehand as something rather different. Drastically different: one glamorized by rose petals, soft romantic music and, maybe, some enticing lacy lingerie, while planting one another with loving, tender kisses.

However, the reality was a lot more raw and spicy, one that left a fierce buzz and fiery glow. For an hour, the horny girls had been going at it. No sign of exhaustion was indicated by the powerpuff, who continued to thrust her length deep into her girlfriend, who was splayed across the couch in total ecstasy. She had cum three times in a row and the tomboy for each of those occasions only showed a brief moment of consideration, to stop and give the gal a breather, before resuming. Just when the chocolate haired maiden had felt her region become numb from the intense sensation, Buttercup drove the ravaged girl home again, discovering other points of pleasure in the powerless minx, who had begged her to take her in such a manner.

The room, once thriving with aggressive moans and growls, was now fizzling into an ambience of whimpers and whines, yelps and wails of surrender and nirvana. Often, Buttercup would comment on how the hazel haired nymph was so tight and how'd she squeeze around her, making it sometimes hard to thrust into her. At first Robin was embarrassed and apologized, hiding her face, until Buttercup would kiss her, saying it makes her happy that she was excited. One could mistake the teen for crying out for help, but it was in fact far from what Robin had in mind. In fact, it was hard to reclaim her mind at all, given that the raven haired rebel resumed driving her dick hard into her. Sweat poured and the couch was becoming damp with the seeping, dripping fluids of their love making.

Buttercup smirked, watching the girl arch her back in anticipation, her gulps and gasps for air short. She grabbed Robin's breasts, that jiggled hypnotically in their rhythm.

"Again?" chuckled the tomboy, her sweated bangs meshed into spikes that she brushed from her eyes.

"I'M CUMMING!" the blue eyed beauty cried, before arching up more, into the powerpuff. Her mouth wide, but not delivering any expected scream of euphoria, instead, she jerked consecutively, feeling each pulse of her orgasmic wave wash through her and fell limp again upon the couch. When Buttercup leaned down to embrace her, still thrusting, Robin whined like a distressed puppy, as if she were in pain and dragged her nails through the devil's back.

She growled intensely, like some beast, feeling her girlfriends nails rake across her flesh and went to press hard kisses and bites across Robin's shoulder and neck. Like prey, she squeaked and hitched her voice higher, shivering from the pleasant sensations rattling her. She was engulfed in pleasure. Her sounds had now become inaudible to the human ear, but Buttercup could still pick them up and she blushed a rich crimson, looking down at the gorgeous body she was taking, slamming her hips hard into her. She was scared she'd tear the girl apart, that her sounds would come out as sincere pain, but the cries from the gorgeous girl only fueled her want to make it all the more passionate. It was so sexy. Buttercup was truly some beast.

One moment, the wrecked babe attempted to look up at the dominating woman, attempted to part her lips to say something, but was silenced, as the green hued puff's oral muscle invaded her mouth to taste her. Her arms snaked up and around her, holding her close, as if she was trying to merge with her. Sometimes, the hazel haired teen wanted to pull the girl away from her, to get more of a breather, to stop, but something about the heated suffocation was keeping her buzz ignited and she embraced the black haired panther who fucked her like an animal. She was truly helpless. Their lower regions were soaked, burning, and every dip and curve of their bodies was outlined with a shimmering glisten from their sweat.

For a second, Buttercup withdrew her cock, which had grown to the size of a banana and proceeded to tease her, by rubbing the length against the girls tortured clit, making her writhe on the sofa, clutching at the material. Next she took the head and gently poked her entrance with it, repetitively, grinning wickedly all the while at the tormented lover, whose muscles had seemingly evaporated from her.

"Noooo..." she breathed weakly, her eyes glazed over with passion. "Please... deeper. Deep"

Buttercup nodded, loving her girlfriends begging and shoved her luminous member back inside her. Every bold thrust brought Robin closer again to the edge, until she felt a stirring deep inside, unlike before. It scared her.

"Wait, stop!"

However, the tomboy knew what was happening and went harder, snarling. She was flexing her muscles at this point and the panicked blue eyed beauty grabbed a hold of the rebel's arms that held her down and in place. Robin could feel her muscles tensing as they trapped her, pinned her down, driving her to the breaking point.

"B-Buttercup... I think... s-stop! I'm scared!"

She couldn't stop. Buttercup was feeling her anticipating release too and she began to grunt constantly, that voice so husky and deep. It was rising... rising...

"Buttercup!"

The powerpuff cried out, cumming inside her and Robin let out a shriek, a scream almost, as a gush of fluid splashed out from her, causing a wetness to smack both their stomachs. Shaking from the sensation, the tomboy felt her submissive lady tense around her cock, still firmly inside her. Robin whimpered and nuzzled the taller girl, who'd pulled out finally and laid with her. She panted and stroked her long hair, cuddling close. However, a sting of concern rudely probed between them, as the powerpuff could hear sniffling.

"R-Robin...?"

Shaking her head, the chocolate haired babe whispered "I'm sorry"

Immediately, Buttercup bolted up, looking to her in panic "Oh god, Robin! What's wrong? W-w-was it too much? D-d-did I hurt you?"

"N-no" she cracked. "It just... felt so good. I was losing my mind and then... I got scared and... I'm sorry I made this mess..."

She was embraced tightly and the tomboy's heart broke at the sound of her sobs. "You didn't do anything wrong, Robin. You ejaculated. It means you felt really good. I shouldn't have pushed you like that"

For a moment, they laid together, holding one another and Buttercup pressed soft kisses to her cheek, the sting in her heart made worse, tasting the girl's tears. Silence found the home once more and the lovers listened to each others heartbeats, once pounding ecstatically, returning now to their normal pace.

"I ruined it" Robin said quietly. "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing" sighed Buttercup, kissing her forehead. "I should've listened to you. I was just gonna tease and... kinda bully you, 'cus I loved the sounds you were making... I didn't think I was making you unhappy"

Drying her eyes, the hazel haired babe kissed her softly, nuzzling. "I liked it... well, you picking on me like that"

"Really?"

"Yeah" she confessed, blushing. "And, if you like... I wanna go again"

Buttercup's jaw hit the floor "What?"

Giggling, Robin traced patterns with her finger on her girlfriend's chest. "But, now it's my turn"

* * *

A soft hum left the tomboy's lips, as she watched her lover suck her cock. Robin now had a bright red phallus between her legs now, formed by the powerpuff of course. Buttercup's would dissipate and fade the moment she was tired of it, but first she wanted another show and purred, watching her girlfriend bob her head up and down on her green member.

Dear Robin purred about the dick, and blushed, feeling the rebel's luminous, shining feign semen drip from her. She loved it. In that short moment of fear she'd experienced, she loved feeling her lover fill her. The way Buttercup had ravaged her made her feel owned and feeling her cum inside her only confirmed to her in her mind that they really belonged to each other. It was a silly thought, but it meant something to her. Knowing she would get to taste her this time made her a bit more determined and her methods of pleasure, although messy, seemed more confident.

Buttercup's pupils shrunk in surprise, watching her girl suck her so hard. The moans vibrated in her length and she whimpered, seeing her lap her tongue at the tip, her paws rubbing her cock up and down, squeezing her balls, before motioning her head down swiftly to deep throat her. Robin giggled around the love muscle, hearing her partner cry out in pleasure. Her sucking became quicker, harder and Buttercup panted and whined, thrusting her hips up into her.

Very quickly, Robin lifted her head from the luminous member and shot her girlfriend a dirty, seductive look "Cum inside me..."

Intense arousal bolted through the tomboy, like some newly consumed and discovered aphrodisiac, and she seized her girlfriends hair, grabbing it and shoved her hips rapidly, aggressively, into her mouth, moaning and crying out. Robin growled, trying not to gag and allowed the powerpuff to thrust into her throat, all the while, reaching to grab the raven haired babe's ass and squeeze.

"Fuck Robin... I'm gonna...!"

Gasping, the hazel haired teen felt the cock throb on her tongue and the powerpuff shot into her mouth, a strong taste of, what appeared to be, apple. Apple flavour? She couldn't help but smile.

But, Buttercup withdrew from her lips with a 'pop' and, still gripping Robin's hair tightly, proceeded to jerk off, ejaculating more onto her face, loads landing on her cheeks, lips, chin and even the tip of her nose. Robin blinked and flushed, feeling so dirty and the powerpuff grinned, blushing too, as she watched her girlfriend clean her face, bringing her fingertips to her mouth to suckle and lick. Cleaned, she took Buttercup's cock and gave it a last suck, squeezing more of the taste from her, as if attempting to get a last bit of toothpaste from the tube.

With that, the phallus faded and Buttercup parted her legs, eagerly awaiting her girlfriend, whose red dick bobbed as she crawled over to her.

* * *

The experience was, how the powerpuff would put it, adorable. Obviously, Robin wasn't as strong as Buttercup, but her efforts proved worthwhile and the tomboy moaned with a soft smile and loving eyes, watching her girlfriend take her. Having the rebel on her side, lifting a leg up to access her, the hazel haired teen grunted softly, her voice so cute as she bucked her hips, thrusting her red cock into the raven haired devil.

"F-feels good" murmured the powerpuff warmly.

The motion was slow, certainly slower than before, but the movements, the thrusts, were bold and deep and the tomboy arched her back, leaning more into her lover. The idea of Robin being dominant was indeed a turn on, as it was for the hazel haired nymph and the powerpuff reached to spank her and squeeze her ass, urging her deeper and harder into her.

"B-Bad girl..." panted Robin with a cheeky smile.

"Who? Me?" asked Buttercup, darting her eyes around in a silly fashion.

Chuckling, Robin leaned to kiss her, moving in between her legs properly "Yes, you, silly"

"Yeah?" the rebel affirmed softly, blushing. "Am I bad girl?"

"You're a really bad girl"

Buttercup's clit throbbed with excitement, loving Robin's sultry whispering voice and she grinned, wrapping her legs about her waist and grabbing her ass again. Cooing, she kissed the raven haired bully and moaned softly, as she felt her tightening around her cherry hued dick. The first time feeling it, Robin whined, her cock squeezed by the love hungry devil.

She shuddered pleasently with a gasp "Mnn.. so tight"

"Cus you turn me on, you dingbat" Buttercup explained.

"Asshole" she retorted playfully, before thrusting faster into her.

Her cock plunged deeper and harder into her and Buttercup gasped, crying out, as Robin gave it her all and pinned Buttercup's hands down, trying to instigate a feeling of powerlessness, when the actual attempts would prove to be futile. It was adorable. Robin wanted so badly to be able to pleasure her as much as Buttercup had pleasured her, however such efforts would be ill met. As she proceeded on a marathon of hard and fast fucking, she couldn't help but surrender to her own weakness and she briefly stopped to catch her breath. The tomboy was close, but she'd dare not say anything. She didn't want to crush the hopes of this girl, but her stamina was starting to wear pretty quickly.

After a while, she began to notice Robin's look of dismay, as her thrusts slowed and became weaker.

Giggling, Buttercup reached up to kiss her cheek "Take your time babe... it's okay"

"I... I'm sorry" sadly whispered the chocolate haired teen, embarrassed, slightly disheartened.

"Robin, it's okay" replied the puff, stroking her face. "Don't get upset about it. This isn't a competition or anything"

"I just wanna make you feel good"

"I know and you are" she confirmed and kissed her deeply.

It was still so adorable and Robin continued grinding into her, producing happy moans and cries of delight from the tomboy. Panting, taking her time now, trying not to lose her stamina so fast, she looked down at the powerpuff's body. She was well toned, not overly muscular or anything, at least not visibly speaking. Her short hair was pretty too, so cute, like a ruffled puppy coming in from the rain, just as soft and had a nice smell. She couldn't describe what it was, but it made her feel so happy and comfortable.

Leaning to kiss her neck, her thrusts, although soft, were still bold and maintained a keen motion, steady. She noticed Buttercup gasps and whimpers and she reached around Robin to hold her tight. Was she close?

Robin smirked and picked up the pace again, going well this time, like it were some work out and was now eased into the rhythm, rather than rushing it like before.

"Do you like that?" she whispered delicately in the tomboy's ear.

"Y-yeah" Buttercup replied, panting and squeaking at the speed of her cock.

"Good girl"

"I'm a good girl! Aahhn!"

The hazel haired teen smiled and watched her lover clutch at the couch material, biting her lip. Adorable squeaks left her, as she was approaching her climax. Her heart pounding at the sight, Robin blushed and drove her hips into her harder, growling. As she sped up, she leaned again near to Buttercup's ear.

"You like that?"

The tomboy writhed on the couch panting, with such a feminine tone. "Robin!"

"Take it! Take all of my cock"

The dirty whisperings struck a chord and the powerpuff felt her anticipated release fast approaching. "You're m-making me cum"

"Come on, bitch!"

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Robin!"

Chuckling, the chocolate haired maiden watched happily as her partner arched her back and cried out, tightening around her dick, like a pulse and then gasped in shock, as Robin leaned down to take her again. Buttercup squealed and whined loudly, struggling under her.

"W-what- ugh! Ahhn! What're you doi-? agh!" the tomboy attempted.

"I'm doing what YOU did to me" giggled the nymph, driving her hips into Buttercup's and she reveled in the pleasured cries, caused by her grinding against her throbbing, sensitive clit.

Biting her lip, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, she strained, growled and screamed "You're driving me crazy!"

"Yep!"

Pulling out, Robin flipped Buttercup onto all fours and entered her again, grabbing the boisterous fighters hips back to meet hers, bringing her back onto her cock hard. It felt great, being in control and she felt such over whelming delight dominating the smug tomboy, who now was on the verge of collapsing the same way that she did. There was a strange surge of energy that coursed through her, like a runners high, and she pounded her dick aggressively into her, moaning and panting frantically, as she fucked the rebel like a dog.

Buttercup, on the otherhand, felt that although this was borderline torture, it was justified, since she put the poor hazel haired babe through pretty much the same thing. However, it gave her thrills, being dominated like this. She could withdraw easily from her, escape her, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be punished.

"Nnngh... Robin...!" she gasped, clawing at the couch. The state of the furniture would have to be attended to tomorrow before her parents came home.

"That's it. Take it" Robin snickered, spanking her.

The experience was Topsy-turvy. Surreal. Here was what the high school would suspect as a goody two shoes student, like Blossom. Someone quiet, sweet, innocent for the public, and in private, she was rough, dominating, dirty mouthed and aggressive. And Buttercup loved every second of it.

"I WILL take it, Robin... more" she begged.

"G-god, Buttercup!" the teen cried, feeling the powerpuff squeeze around her false phallus again, clinging to it. "I f-feel like..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Buttercup begged for what was to be implied and soon approaching. "Cum inside me, Robin!" she panted, thrusting her behind back to meet her hips.

Robin's freakish energy had peaked and, before she burnt out, she thrust her cock into her tomboy rapidly, like some horny mutt. Grunting consecutively, each one picking up in pitch, indicating the impending crash, she cried out and slammed her dick into her once more, cumming inside. The feeling was strange, but Buttercup wiggled her behind some, teasingly and the hazel haired teen pulled out, her face flushed, as she stared down at her handiwork, having filled her partner with a glistening, red semen, that looked like a sort of candy-ish strawberry gel.

The male attribute faded and the girls collapsed onto the couch, exchanging breaths of air and naughty, weary chuckles. After a few minutes of finding their breath, as well as their heads, Robin strolled into the kitchen, nude and returned with some glasses of water.

Sitting together, spaced out, Robin brought the both of them back down to earth, merely saying "Wow..."

Chuckling, Buttercup brought her arm around her and the two dozed off in each others arms.

 _ **END**_

 _(Dunno what people were wanting or hoping for, but this is just pure smut, so if you weren't expecting that, I ahven't a clue what you're doing here. lol Hope you all enjoyed this and will return with more stories soon. Bye!)_


End file.
